inuyasha survive
by Ai half demon
Summary: inuyasha must servive being beaten by several demons last chapter up please
1. Chapter 1

_Please read and review. This will hopefully be a long story. And someone please tell me how to get a picture on my profile._

The gang camped out in a forest for the night. Demons were all around. Sango threw her hirakotsu and slain several demons. Miroku saw samiyosho so he used sutras and kagome used her scared arrows. When Inuyasha was about to attack with his sword a demon grabbed him. It looked like a vine. It was covered in thorns. It drained the power of the tetsuisaiga. He was attacked. Every one was being attacked. There was no way to fight. Inuyasha was covered in blood kagome tried to treat everybody's wounds. Everybody kept fighting.

"Iron reaver soul..." Inuyasha was thrown against a tree.

"Wind tunnel" Miroku sucked in samiyosho.

A giant demon appeared. He looked like a hairless bear. He caught the hirakotsu when it was thrown at him. He threw it at Sango but kirara got her out of the way. The hirakotsu hit kagome. Inuyasha finally got up.

"So who is this"

"Another demon"

"What do they want?"

"I have no clue"

The demon struck Inuyasha he got back up though. Sango was in the demons grip now. He started to squeeze and painful screams shot through inuyasha's ears. The other demons started to attack. The demon dropped Sango. She started to slay the other demons that were attacking Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell unconscious from blood loss. The large demon picked up the unconscious hanyou and started to squeeze like he did with Sango.

"My master will be happy" said the demon.

"what who is your master" asked Sango staring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally caught consciousness "I'll kill you" Inuyasha struggled to no avail.

The demon threw Inuyasha toward the end of the forest. He was slammed through several trees. When Sango caught up she saw Naraku.

Inuyasha awoke "Naraku"

"Weak as ever hanyou" said a smirking Naraku.

Sango charged at him but a miasma formed and she had lost consciousness. The large demon grabbed Inuyasha. The demon squeezed until Inuyasha was unconscious. Naraku then took the hanyou and...

_Sorry but the next chapters will be better please review and the cliff hanger is so you will._


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku then took the hanyou and...carried him off to his castle. Inuyasha had shackles on his wrist and ankles they were chained to the wall. He was covered in scars and on his neck were fang marks. Once Inuyasha awoke he saw the hanyou standing in front of him. Inuyasha looked around. He was in a cage with stone walls. The cage had a door made of cage bars. The room smelled of blood from others and himself, he even smelt kagura's blood.

"Naraku were am I" Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"Seems the pup needs a muzzle"

Inuyasha struggled but after an hour the velvet muzzle was placed in his mouth and tied to the back of his head. Naraku kept beating Inuyasha. Grabbed a leather whip. He used his sword to cause Inuyasha more pain.

He whispered in inuyasha's ears. They fell back flat onto his skull. Naraku kept beating Inuyasha. Inuyasha had finally fallen unconscious.

"_I am weak kagome will never want me"_ Inuyasha thought.

Naraku's words started to circle in his head "she'll never want a weak hanyou you were easy enough to capture."

Naraku sat on the ground in front of the unconscious hanyou. Inuyasha had finally awaked and kept trying to attack Naraku. He failed. Naraku got behind Inuyasha and bit his neck were the fang marks were. Poison flowed through Inuyasha. He could not move so Naraku released him from the shackles. Inuyasha collapses on the cold floor. Naraku picks him up and removes his kimono. Naraku throws Inuyasha back on the ground. he lays Inuyasha on his back. He crawls on his hands and knees over Inuyasha. He leans down removes the muzzle. Once Naraku gets up he stands by inuyasha's side. He kicks him really hard flinging him to the wall. Inuyasha in pain with cracked ribs. Naraku showed no mercy towards the battered and bruised Inuyasha.

"Naraku"

"Treat me with respect"

"Ok, bastard"

Inuyasha was whipped. A scream of pain was let out then he just whimpered.

Naraku grabbed a dagger and stabbed inuyasha's legs. It brought pain to inuyasha's face and joy to Naraku's.

The Next Day

Inuyasha lay in a corner so Naraku would not find him. He was scared. Inuyasha had finally stood up on his own. He then collapsed on the cold ground. His keen dog senses were shot. He transformed. His hair was as dark as the moon less night and his fangs along with claws shrunk.

"So you're a pathetic mortal."

"Shut up"

Naraku whipped Inuyasha. Inuyasha's healing wounds reopened and there was pool of blood surrounding him right were he ay.

2 weeks later

When he awoke he was still starving. Naraku brought him food if he remembered but they were usually scraps. He was growing weaker from lack of food and beatings. It had been a month and he was riddled with scars. His back was covered in whip marks. He was now coughing up blood. His perfect silver locks were stained with blood and sweat. His left leg and right arm were broken. Naraku spread his miasma Inuyasha automatically fell unconscious.

"Kanna"

"Yes"

"His soul"

"Right"

"Kagura"

"Ok"

Kagura tied inuyasha's hands behind his back and his legs were tied. Inuyasha awoke and avoided looking into the mirror. Kagura held his head but he slammed it down knocking himself unconscious. Once he woke up he looked in the mirror and lost his soul to the white demon.

a day later

His friends arrived and…

_Sorry but I need more reviews or I'll stop writing this story sorry to be mean but no ones reading_


	3. Chapter 3

His friends arrived and… they saw the battered Inuyasha. They freed him from the cage. Naraku appeared.

"What did you do to Inuyasha" asked kagome holding back tears.

"Kanna has taken his soul" said Naraku "he could have lived longer if you guys stayed away"

"How could you"

Sango and Miroku went to attack Naraku but were deflected by the barrier. Kagome stood up drew her bow, looked down at inuyasha's, and fired. Her arrow destroyed the weak barrier she fired again and it went through kanna's mirror. Kagome was struck by Naraku's tentacle her shirt torn and she had a large cut across her abdomen.

"Inuyasha"

"What"

"He's trying to get his soul back" she said staring at kanna's mirror. The gang was attacked by kagura's dance of blades.

"Dance of blades" as soon as kagome got up she was attacked.

Kagura attacked and blood splattered on kagome's face. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha covered in blood. Kagura was going to attack again but kagome said sit the attack was avoided but inuyasha's wounds reopened. He got up and attacked with the windscar but it was deflected and sent straight at him. He lay unconscious. Naraku fled.

_Sorry for the short chapter writer block it'll get better and I have almost every chapter ready and I will not update unless I get reviews so please review_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** READ THIS

I'm sorry I took so long to write it will never happen again I couldn't find the notebook were I kept the story in and I couldn't rewrite it because I have had writers block but now my book is back and here is the next chapter

Inuyasha was unconscious on kirara's back. She refused to fly so she walked worrying about inuyasha's injuries. There was a spa the girls went first.

Girls

The girls settled into the steamy water.

"Sango I'm worried"

"About Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"Don't blame yourself"

"O-ok"

They started to relax and got out 10 min. later.

Boys

Inuyasha got into the spa even though his wounds were not bandaged. They rested for a few minutes.

"Inuyasha are you ok"

"Yay"

"Were fine"

"What"

"You're worried about us"

"Yay it's my fault"

"Don't worry everyone's fine and were all worried about you"

They got out 10 minutes later.

Group

Kagome set up camp. Kagome and Sango lay in sleeping bags next to each other. Kirara by Sango's head. Shippo in kagome's arms. Inuyasha in a tree that had a branch that shaded the girls. Miroku slept behind the tree. The guys did not fall asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Something has to be wrong aren't you tired"

"No"

"Even you would at the least be tired from what had happened."

"So"

"You are tired, but why do you not sleep"

"It's just- I"

"You're scared"

"No, I, yes"

"At least you admit it"

"…"

"What did he to you"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you got all those scars"

Inuyasha told Miroku everything that happened.

"How can he do that to you?"

"Inuyasha looked away" shut up I just want to forget"

They finally fell asleep. The sun arose and kagome's sent dissevered. Inuyasha awoke and saw no kagome.

"Wake up" he said while waking up Sango.

"What"

"Were's kagome"

"Right here" she looked were kagome should be "she was here last night."

"She left" said Shippo after he heard Inuyasha yell out her name.

"We have to go find her"

They met up with.

"na-ra-ku" Inuyasha froze up.

"Ha, Inuyasha I have finally broken you, your voice is filled with fear" said Naraku being all smug.

"Inuyasha" Miroku saw that Inuyasha was scared and he knew why.

"Kagome came to try and kill me once she heard what I did to you. Her capture is all your fault." kagome was unconscious in front of him.

Inuyasha charged at him. His sword was knocked away and he was now dangling since Naraku held him in the air. Naraku grabbed the sword from his own waist he pierced through inuyasha's abdomen. Inuyasha then transformed. He decapitated Naraku. Lord-Sesshomaru appeared and started fighting with demon Inuyasha. He was unconscious and Inuyasha was covered in blood. He found another village. The others did not follow since they were taking care of lord- Sesshomaru. He slaughtered several villages then kagome threw his sword and he transformed back. Sesshomaru walked off. A trail of blood followed. It was inuyasha's blood. He was chasing after his brother.

Inuyasha caught up "thank you for saving me"

"This Sesshomaru would never do such a thing"

Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha lay against the scared tree. The bleeding didn't seize to stop. He was taking in such uneven breaths and when he did he felt so much pain. The demons could smell the blood and fear. They sunk there claws and fangs into the now unconscious Inuyasha. A flash of blue lightning appeared and the demons were killed. Inuyasha finally awoke and his wounds were being treated by…


	5. Chapter 5

When Inuyasha awoke he was being treated by Kikyo. He awoke to see her face.

"Were is Sesshomaru"

"At the end of the cave, why"

Inuyasha headed for Sesshomaru but kept stumbling from his injuries. He finally was next to Sesshomaru. He was then struck across the face by his brothers poison claws.

Inuyasha grabbed onto the kimono of his brothers for the armor was removed and Inuyasha buried his face in the chest of his brothers. He wouldn't stop crying. Sesshomaru stroked inuyasha's mane and was smiling from joy at the sight of his brother still alive. Kikyo walked up to the brothers with herbs in hand. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. Kikyo tried to move Inuyasha from his spot but instead he started to cry again waking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stroked inuyasha's mane he then calmed down. His wounds were healed.

"Kikyo"

"Yes Sesshomaru"

"Will you keep Inuyasha here and once I kill him you can take his soul to hell."

"Yes, thank you"

"Ok then I must leave" he lifted inuyasha's head and placed it on the ground and left.

Inuyasha was healed and Kikyo sent him back to kagome once the lord returned.

_Sorry for the short chapter but read my other stories and please review and no major flames just little sparks to improve are allowed. Thank you and goodbye until next time._


End file.
